


Entrancing Maid

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Ciel can't resist a certain, beautiful girl.





	Entrancing Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2010, moved here from FF.net.

I'm back with another story sooner than I thought. And it's a longer one as well. I'm angry at Claude for obvious reasons since episode 7, so no more ClaudexAlois for now. Actually, I'm quite angry at Ciel too, but well, I had this idea. And it's before a certain incident. So...enjoy! :)

* * *

Ciel is standing in a corner of the huge ball room. With a bored expression on his face, he's watching the couples dance. He doesn't like crowds, even less he likes Costume Balls. Ciel is just about to go outside to get some fresh air, when suddenly someone bumps into him. It is a young maid, who accidentally, or so it seems, spilled some wine on his costume's jacket. The girl seems to be as surprised as he is.

"I'm sorry", she says, immediately lowering her head in shame.

"It's nothing. Don't mind it", the young earl says flatly, rather wanting to take a walk than staying here.

But the maid seems to be very concerned about his expensive costume, "n-no, it might get stained." She stutters, reaching for Ciel's hand, but refrains from it in the last moment. Ciel, apparently a bit confused at the maid's actions, takes a step back. His eye fixated on the girl before him. The blond maid slowly rises her head again, their eyes meet. "What beautiful, blue eyes. They sparkle like ice", pops up in Ciel's mind suddenly, making him widen his eyes. Being ashamed of his own thoughts and in awe at the beauty before him, he blushes.

The girl merely smiles. It is a serene and kind smile, one Ciel has never seen before.

"Please follow me", she says, suggesting to lead the way. The boy follows her, as if he was in trance. They are going through a few hallways, until they arrive at a royal-looking bedroom. Ciel can't really believe that this room belongs to the maid, but in fact he's too entranced to give it a second thought.

"Please have a seat, while I take care of your jacket", the maid indicates for him to sit down on the generous bed, while she's already taking off his jacket. Quietly she walks over to a chair and sits down, in order to process with cleaning the stains. Ciel studies her face. He can only see it barely from his position, but it feels like her expression changed a little. He feels as if her lovely smile turned into a witted almost-smirk. Just when he's getting lost in his thoughts, the maid gets up and walks over to him.

"I'm done", she says, smiling as she holds up the cloth to show him the "cleaned" costume. Ciel gets up as well in order to take a closer look, but he's quite surprised when his eye meets the jacket. The stain is even larger now. Kinda at a loss of words all he can say is "hey!", wearing a bit of a fierce expression on his face. But his slight anger quickly fades, as the blonde reaches for his hand again, this time taking it in her own. Apparently very enthralled by Ciel's heirloom, she gazes at the gorgeous ring.

Her eyes seem to be absorbed by the sapphire, "what a lovely blue. I wonder if the souls of the dead are in this color."

"What?", Ciel is at a loss of words once again. He doesn't quite know if the girl's words are beautiful or scary.

The beauty's eyes meet his eye a second time. Ciel feels as if she's looking right into his soul.

"It's the same color...", the girl says, reaching up. Ciel freezes. "...The same color as your ring", she gently cups his face in her hands. Stroking his cheeks, she continues, "could I be the same blue...if I became one with you?" She brings his face closer to hers. Ciel tries to comprehend what's happening, when he suddenly feels the maid licking his left ear. Just when he scoots back, apparently in a light shock, he notices that the maid took off his eyepatch while he was frozen. Quickly he covers his now exposed eye.

"Yet your other eye has been corrupted", the blonde says, grabbing Ciel's wrist and forcefully lowering his arm, exposing his eye once again.

"But I...don't mind", the slightly taller person says, a faint smirk on her lips. Taking one of Ciel's hands into her own, while cupping his chin with her other hand, she leans down. Ciel's eyes widen in shock when he suddenly feels soft lips upon his own. They linger like this a mere moment, before the blonde deepens the kiss a bit, suggesting for the young boy to open his mouth. Ciel can't help but part his lips, immediately he feels a warm tongue slide into his mouth. It's gentle but passionate, allowing Ciel to close his eyes. The two entwine their fingers. The earl feel's as if this moment is over way too soon, as his beautiful lover pulls away. He stands there open-mouthed, the sweet taste still lingering on his lips. Just when he is about to say something, he's being gently pushed. Falling right onto the bed behind him, he gasps. The maid watches him for a short moment, before following him. She crawls up to him. Ciel isn't sure if he should move back, so he merely stares at the girl who's getting closer and closer to him. He can almost feel her breath tingle, when she sits down on top of him. Straddling him, she starts to unbutton his shirt.

"H-hey...!", is all he manages to say.

The maid chuckles lightly, "you look so cute when you blush", this only makes Ciel blush more. Smiling, she continues, "don't worry", as if to reassure him, she places a light kiss on his forehead. This somewhat puts Ciel's mind at ease, even though he doesn't quite understand anything. She slides her hand into the boy's opened shirt, making him shudder. His breath hitches when she finds his nipple, caressing it gently. While Ciel bites his lip in order not to make a sound, the girl starts to work on his pants with her other hand.

"You won't be able to keep quiet for long, I will make you scream", she smirks, slipping her hand into his pants. At the sudden contact Ciel bites his lip hard enough to make it draw a bit of blood.

"Oh, it seems you like this", she chuckles again, cupping his light erection firmly.

"W-what are you-AHH!", pinching his nipple lightly she starts to pump very slowly.

Leaning down, the maid nibbles Ciel's right ear, before licking down from his ear to his chin and then further down to his neck. Placing soft kisses here and there, she massages the tip of Ciel's erection with her thumb.

Ciel can't prevent himself from making noises anymore, moaning he presses himself further into the pillows.

"I really like the way you look right now, Ciel Phantomhive. But sadly I don't like foreplay...this should be enough", almost cheerfully she frees Ciel's erection from the annoying silk, while pressing her lips to the earl's one last time. This time more fiery, she bites his lower lip, pushing her tongue into the hot covern in an instant. Twirling her tongue around his, she grabs Ciel's arm, guiding it right underneath her dress. Ciel doesn't resist, hes absorbed by the action of their tongues. Until his hand suddenly feels something hard.

"What the hell!", he pulls away, glaring at the maid.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you my name. It's Alois Trancy." The blonde starts to chuckle. "But it doesn't matter now, does it?" Tired of words he clashes their mouths together again.

Ciel pushes against Alois, trying to resist. But all his struggles eventually fade, when he feels the other boy lowering himself on him. Impatiently pushing the other's dick inside him, Alois moans into the other boy's mouth. Placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders, he slowly starts to bring himself up. After a split second he roughly lowers himself again, all the while staring into the blue eyes of his lover. Ciel can't think anymore. The hot caresses before and now the burning heat of the boy on top of him are too much for his brain. He listens to every noise the blonde makes and can't help but think that it sounds angelic. He loves that voice and the sounds of pleasure only add further to that. Completely lost in bliss he pushes the boy to lay on his back.

"I will be the one to make you scream, not the other way around", Ciel smirks, while staring down at his lover. At first a bit surprised, Alois quickly grows fond of this new position. Wrapping his arms around the other's back, he clings onto him.

"I wanted...you...for so...long...", Alois moans into the other's neck.

Feeling something wet on his cheek, Ciel takes a look at the face of the boy beneath him. A few teardrops were rolling down the blonde's cheek, but he was smiling. Ciel's heart skips a beat. Overwhelmed by the beauty of said boy, he leans down and kisses him ever so gentle. Reaching for each other's hands, Ciel begins to pound harder into the lithe body beneath him.

Soon lustful screams could be heard throughout the mansion, but its size and the ball's music most likely prevented anyone from hearing them.

Sliding his hand underneath the dress, this time of his own record, Ciel finds the blonde's erection and starts to stroke it roughly. Playing with the slit, he makes his lover gasp desperately for words, "I don't...want it...to end...".

Alois' cry echoes through the room, as he comes. Followed by a quieter, but just as blissful moan, of the blue-haired boy above him.

Collapsing on top of his lover, Ciel tries to catch his breath again, all the time being hugged by the other boy, who seems to have caught his breath for the most part, "I won't let go. Now that I finally have you, Ciel".

Placing one hand atop the boy's head, Alois gently plays with the blue strands. "Nobody cares...about me...It doesn't even matter if I'm dead or alive", he sighs quietly.

Ciel closes his eyes, listening to the blonde's words and breathing. "I want to stay entwined with you, like this, forever. I don't want to let go and let the darkness envelop me again. I'm scared in the dark."

"Yeah...me too...Life is so troublesome...", Ciel reaches for the other one's hand, taking it in his own, holding it tightly, as if to make sure he's still there, but also, to calm the other boy, who he can feel shiver.

"You know how it feels, right? This contract...and everything...waiting for your soul to be devoured. But I guess, in fact it doesn't even matter. I lost my soul long ago, I'm just a dead shell. Being sullied and impure, my fate has already been sealed at my birth. Maybe I was born a sinner?", he murmers quietly, choking back a cry.

"I don't think so", Ciel says with a firm voice, hovering above his lover, looking him right into the eye. Said lover turns his head to the side, letting the strands of his blond wig cover his face. He continues to mumble, "there were some people of whom I thought they care about me, love me, want me. But in truth they only wanted my body. Letting them take advantage of me, they had their way with me, sullying me, forever. There's nothing that can be done about it", he took a deep breath, making a weird sound.

"But you know, I don't regret", he can't help but chuckle. "My hatred will have them burning in the fires of hell, forever. The flames will pierce them, just like the darkness pierced me. Nothing will be left of them, not even their rotten bones", Alois actually starts to laugh at this. As Ciel watches his lover having a laughing fit, he can't really decide if he prefers him crying or laughing. And wonders, if this is just an act, to hide his true sorrow.

"This thing is getting on my nerves", Ciel reaches for the long-haired wig and simply takes it off, throwing it across the room. That action surprises Alois enough to make him stop laughing.

Ciel pulls the blonde into his arms and flatly says, "it's okay, you know". Having a shocked expression on his face, Alois buries his face deep into the other's neck, not intending to ever let go again.

-The next day-

"Master, your breakfast is ready", the white-haired maid says as she knocks onto the door and shortly after enters the room. In the bed she sees her young master sitting, who's apparently spacing out.

"Ma-", Hannah is quickly cut off by an angry voice. "Who the hell gave you permission to just enter my room, you stupid whore!" Alois is just searching for a random object to throw at her head, when he sees the scattered clothes on the floor. "Oh right, you can have them back now, I don't need them anymore."

"What are those stains?", she asks, glancing at the dress, without thinking it through and is barely able to dodge a vase, which was aimed at her head.


End file.
